Wherever You Will Go
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *slash* Aragorn/Legolas, after the parting of the fellowship and the crowing of the king. Many years later, darker thoughts weight upon their minds.


A/N: This was actually suggested by Gypsy, and we both decided to do one and see how they turned out using the same song. (smiles) So this is my version go here to see Gypsy's version: lol yeah they turned out a bit more different then I expected them to but I like hers. ^_^; (smiles lightly) It made me cry when I read it. (sniffs) Soooo... sad. Beautiful Angst. ^__~   
  
~blahblahblah~ = Aragorn's thoughts  
  
/blahblahblah/ = Legolas's thoughts  
  
Setting: Ummm this is set quiet a while in the future after the books.  
  
Wherever You Will Go  
  
By: Jaya  
  
He sat silently on the balcony staring out at the land that lay spread out below him his eyes dark. Upon the horizon there was a storm brewing, the King watched it almost without seeing it. Lighting flickered across the underside of the brooding clouds much like that which hung over his own head and reflected in his eyes. Though the distant sound of thunder was only a rumble, more like an echo of the actual phenomenon.  
  
~It's gone too far already, how could I let things go this far? Without putting an end to them; I don't want to end them. I want them to go on forever, but how can I ask that?~ He thought.  
  
But much like the storm the King of Men's thoughts were dark and brooding. Lost in them he never heard the soft foot falls upon the stone behind him. ~I am being selfish at his expense, and yet... He does not complain... Yet in the end I will past on, I can not stay forever much as I desire to. Aye, sweet Legolas you must not follow me into death, such a one as you was made to live and go one.....~  
  
Nor did he feel the concerned eyes that watched him as he sat the same wind that whipped the storm clouds about, and dragged them closer to the White City, toyed with the tousled hair a few shades darker now then it had been before. Long hours inside had done that, just as it had paled his skin a bit, though not so much that it was overly noticeable. /What dark thoughts trouble your mind, like the storm clouds trouble the skies and the earth below, my King? I would that you would let me in.../  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
So lately, been wondering,  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love   
  
to light the shadows on your face  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
~He's there watching me. I can feel his eyes upon my back.~ The man sighed but did not turn around, instead lifting his eyes from the city below him to the storm again, feeling soft hands press against his shoulders gently kneading the muscles there. ~Will you find someone to take my place when I am gone? I hurts to think of someone else holding you in their arms as I do, someone else kissing your perfect lips, touching your body... But sorrow is not something I would see upon your face, will you smile for another?~  
  
Gentle lips brushed across the mans darker flesh, before arms slide around his neck. /Ae, Aragorn you think too much, brooding on dark things will not make the go away, it will only make the darker... What troubles you? Please tell me.../  
  
"We are in for quite a storm." The elf said softly, placing a kiss on the top of the Kings head.  
  
"Aye we are." Aragorn replied quietly but said nothing more, his voice low and far away like the thunder that rumbled as if in agreement.  
  
Legolas sighed for a moment before speaking again not taking his gaze from the storm in the distance that was fast coming towards them. "What troubles your thoughts Estel?" He asked quietly. /He tenses next to me and I know he will not tell me... but still I wish to know, always we have talked of what is on our minds. Yet I do not wish to push him for I know what ways heavily on both our minds.... The inevitable. Do you worry that I will leave you? For I could not./  
  
The elf continued to gently need the Kings shoulders, though when the man did not speak he did not say anything else. ~I have not the heart to tell you.~   
  
He stared out at the clouds, keeping his eyes from his lover knowing that Legolas would see the things that haunted him in his eyes if he were to look deep enough. But he was not ready to lay all his fears bear, for to speak them was to make them seem all the more real.  
  
/Please, Estel do not hide from me forever./  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then between the sand and stone,   
  
could you make it on your own  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Aragorn stood up, pulling out of his lovers touch, he leaned against the railing of the balcony not surprised when Legolas came to stand next to him this time. The King turned to look at him studying the pale features, golden hair, beautiful eyes, somehow even more beautiful now then he had been in the beginning. ~He has aged without aging simply becoming more beautiful while I fade...~ Aragorn thought to himself reaching out to gently tuck one of the elf's braids behind a delicately pointed ear a simple but loving gesture full of meaning. ~I don't know what I would do without you, sweet Legolas... Could you do without me? I wish that you could, then I would know you would go on, on your own and yet... Selfishly I would have you with me and no one else...~  
  
Legolas watched him, seeing the shadows play across the man's face. He saw the love in his gray eyes as he brushed his fingers through his hair, they lingered there. /Sadness, haunts your eyes my King.../ Bringing his hand up to touch Aragorn's cheek, Legolas gave him a sad little smile marveling at how though time had passed the mans simple presents was enough to comfort him, yet a single look or a touch could just as easily set his blood and body on fire. /Though the years have taken their toil upon you, you have not changed so much. You are still strong, and your touch still gentle, the light in your eyes has never faded, I wish I could capture it and keep it burning, forever... Such things were not meant to be yet, I can not see how one so great as you was meant for death./  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
If I could, then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low,   
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you,   
  
through the darkest of your days  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
~Will you at least remember me here?~ Aragorn thought as his fingers brushed Legolas's temples. ~Even if you do not remember me here?~ His fingers traveled lightly down the delicate features, along the elf's neck to rest over his heart. Looking up their eyes met, saying more then words could have. Gently Legolas reached up to take Aragorn's hand firmly in his own as if to say. /You will always be in my heart./ His deceptively slender hands touched the man's forehead. /And in my mind; you'll be with me even when... when you pass on./  
  
"Always Aragorn." Legolas whispered softly pressing his body against the mans. "Always, I will never forget."  
  
"I'll never truly leave you, Legolas... If you ever..."  
  
"I know." Without looking away, the elf gently touched his lips to Aragorn's. "You will always be there if I need you." He finishing the statement. "I would go with you, Melamin..."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "A'maelamin." His hands cupped Legolas's face gently. "No, you must not."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there   
  
who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low,   
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
"It is not for your to decide what I will and will not do, lover or no." Legolas chided softly, though his eyes betrayed him. /I would go with him, it would be easier to simply give up once he's gone, to give up and go with him. I do not fear death!/  
  
"Please Legolas, promise me you will not." Aragorn whispered his voice barely heard above the raising of the wind about them. The storm beginning to make it's presents felt. ~Go back to him, he will kiss away your tears and hold you close in your sorrow. Perhaps it would have been better had you stayed with him... He loves you as I do. How was it that I became the one who captured your heart?~  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Run away with my heart   
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment, before he gently shook his head. "I will make no promises Aragorn." He said softly. "For I do not know what the future holds, I will make no promise I do not know I can keep." He pressed his face against the man's tunic his arms sliding around his body pulling him closer. /You stole my heart from the moment I saw you... Yet I had no hope that it would come to this, that I would have the time that I had with you, and I would change nothing. This was more then I ever hoped for./  
  
Finally lifting his eyes once more to the King's face he smiled. "I always loved you and I will always love you."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart, in your mind,   
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Silently he nodded, crushing Legolas's body against his own. "I would have you go on." He whispered kissing the blond head gently. ~And I will live forever in your mind, and part of me will always live in your heart. The time we have had, and the times we will have, will live forever. I will always be there when you need me Legolas, just remember...~  
  
"I love you." He whispered as they stood there locked in each others arms, for the moment thoughts of the future were gone and there was the simple comfort of another. Around them the storm began it's tirade as the first drops of read pelted down upon them from the skin. Wind whipped dark brown with golden melting them together in tangles and lightening rippled across the sky.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
If I could, then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low,   
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
But still thunder rumbled it's ominous grumble like the drums of time beating loudly from the heavens. It's warning ignored as lips met sealed in passion.  
  
~/I love you./~ 


End file.
